


Sons of Ragnar When They're Sick

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, manflu, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Series: Sons of Ragnar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sons of Ragnar When They're Sick

**Bjorn:**

  * Attempts to sweat it out hitting the gym
  * Refuses to accept he is actually sick
  * Can’t sleep and resorts to excessive caffeine
  * Sick? No, he doesn’t get sick
  * Flu sweat is not sexy
  * Calls his mom to bring him soup and more Red Bull
  * Eventually drugged by crushed cold meds in his protein shake

**Ubbe:**

  * The world is ending!
  * He is going to die!
  * There is no hope!
  * Pass him his will, now!
  * Small cold? More like the plague!
  * He can’t feel his face!
  * Oh gods! This is it! There is a light!

**Hvitserk:**

  * Takes a blanket to the couch and stays there
  * Wanders to the bathroom and bed when he needs to
  * Bring snacks!
  * Beer is not proper fluids, despite his argument
  * Extra cuddly
  * Likes his back and tummy rubbed
  * Needs constant attention

**Sigurd:**

  * Nothing some turmeric and cider vinegar won’t fix
  * Hot baths and hot tea!
  * Sleeps more than usual
  * Organic cotton tissues only please!
  * Doctors? They’re only trying to sell him on big chemical corporations
  * Makes extra massage, reflexology, reiki, aura clearing, and naturopath appointments
  * This is obviously Ivar’s doing sneezing near him three weeks ago

**Ivar:**

  * Don’t talk to him!
  * Don’t touch him!
  * Does he look like he’s feeling okay?
  * The flu is worse than any pain he has ever felt!
  * An excuse to be even grumpier than usual
  * Squash soup? The cure all!
  * Only two days? That felt like a lifetime!


End file.
